


Sequestered

by autonecro



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Implied Incest, Masturbation, Other, PWP, Wallacest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-06
Updated: 2009-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autonecro/pseuds/autonecro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shilo dreams of things other than going outside, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sequestered

**Author's Note:**

> wow, hi fic i wrote forever ago and am now embarrassed to have written. how have you been?

The dream was about a soap opera Shilo often watched. In it, the female lead was meeting her new beau in a smoky nightclub. The dream was so vivid, she could even hear the upbeat opera music thrumming in the background, see the bodies of the other patrons as they danced and swayed together in the low-lit place.

The music seemed to swell suddenly when the man she was waiting for appeared. To Shilo's surprise, the man turned out to be her father, Dr. Nathan Wallace. His hair was slicked back, and he was dressed sharply in a well-tailored suit. He didn't say anything to the woman, instead giving her one of those very serious soap opera faces that were supposed to mean a lot but usually just confused Shilo. He then swept the nondescript woman into his arms, and kissed her lips tenderly.

Shilo realized abruptly from her vantage point in the dream that the small, black haired woman her father was kissing had at some point become her. In her dream, she kissed him back, feeling a startling sense that some sort of spark had shot off in her nether regions.

A noise from the waking world caught her attention, beckoning her to open her eyes, but she didn't want to. In her dream, her dad had cupped her chin, just as she'd seen done on television, and was gazing at her in a way that made hear heart beat far more quickly than it had any right. The noise kept coming however, and there was a point where she could cling to the dream no longer. She sighed internally before turning onto her back. She kept her eyes shut, to try to reflect on the dream, trying to keep it fresh in her mind.

Ultimately, it was the warmth and damp between her legs that ended Shilo's reflection.

The noise that had awakened her entirely forgotten, Shilo slid one of her small hands up her leg slowly, trailing it up along her hip, pushing her nightgown up and her blanket aside as she went. That hand, her right hand, exposed her frail and ever so pallid body to the room. She cupped one of her small, pale breasts, and brushed at her nipple lightly, giving her a shiver that shook her entire frame.

She'd fallen asleep wearing her wig, and some of her hair lay across her face. With her free hand, she brushed it away, and began to slide her left hand down her bare belly, until it rested upon her downy sex. Shilo sighed, and began to massage with both hands, one kneading her breast, and the other caressing the outside of her little mound.

Behind her eyes, she imagined her father as she had seen him in her dream; hair slicked back, without his glasses. His pale green eyes staring into her dark ones with an expression that she couldn't fully understand, but that she liked... She loved him so much, and wished in moments like these that he would kiss her on the lips, the way people did on television... Maybe even touch her like she was touching herself now...

She whimpered, as she pressed her hips up against her fingers. The lovely bit of fluid that dampened her fingers made them slip deliciously against her clit, and she responded by gripping her breast harder, and canting her hips up again.

Shilo imagined now that it WAS her father touching her, and her pleasure grew with the lurch in her lower belly.

"Dad..." she said it quietly, but her voice was high and lilting.

"Shilo," a deep, gravelly voice replied.


End file.
